Darkness and Dreams
by Kat-Kitty
Summary: A certain Hikari seems to be having a bad dream but his Yami is there for him. A sweet one-shot about [sorry can't tell!] Non-yaoi R&R! I just broke a record writing this! 1 hour! ^_^


Darkness and Dreams  
By: Kathleen  
  
Kathleen: Hiya. This is a one-shot and it may seem like a Yugi, Yami brotherly fic at first but be warned… Things aren't always as they seem.   
  
Yami: Yeah. Sure.  
  
Kathleen: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
**  
  
Darkness. I hate the dark. I look around my room absentmindedly searching for Yami. I wonder where he went. I guess he's about to watch his shows.  
  
"Yami." I called softly, my voice sounding like a wounded cat on the streets. I know Yami wouldn't like me calling to him now but I really want to see him one last time before I sleep, "Yami?"  
  
"What is it Hikari?" He called from the other side of the door. I'm now pretty sure he's getting ready to watch one of his shows again. It's almost time.  
  
"Could you come in here please?" I asked meekly. I know him better than most people think and I know, He's just misunderstood.  
  
"Sure thing Hikari." He chuckled as he entered, "What is it? Having trouble sleeping again?"  
  
"Y-Yeah." They think that my Yami is just a soul inside of me. Just a darker version which merely shows when he wants but I know him better than that. He has many good intentions not like other Yami's.  
  
"What do you want me to do for you?" He asked cuddling up to me on the bed. He reached out and took the bear he had given me a long time ago and placed it next to me. Many people think that they know my Yami, but they don't. My Yami to them is nasty, mean, rude [You know who it is yet?] and more but to me my Yami is a brother, an angel, a saint, my savior he just has a hard time showing it.  
  
"Just stay until I fall asleep. Please?" He nodded and cradled the bear and I in his arms gently stroking my hair. It was just a matter of time until I fell asleep. A dream came into view soon after.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
"Hikari?" My Yami asked. We were walking around a carnival holding hands. I had my bear in my arm as I tried to keep up with his long legs. In this dream I was merely 8 and he was at the fine age of 17.  
  
Looking up at him I answered, "Yes Yami?"  
  
He smiled at me and asked, "Do you want something to eat little one?" I nodded vigorously as he let go of my hand and told me to stay where I was and telling me that he'd get us some popcorn and promising he'd be back soon.   
  
I stood there waiting my teddy bear in hand in the middle of the carnival. Minutes passed and I saw no signs of my Yami returning. It seemed as if hours and hours have passed and still no signs of Yami. I was beginning to feel worry and not to mention the wave of fear that swept through my body. I felt alone, like I always used to before he came. Before he helped me.   
  
After another couple of hours standing there a clown approached me, he asked if I was lost and I nodded telling him that my big brother was supposed to get something for us to eat.  
  
"Why don't we look for this brother of yours then?" He offered extending a friendly hand to me.   
  
I shook my head and answered, "No. My brother said for me to wait here."  
  
"But what if your brother was lost and what if he wanted you to go look for him?"  
  
"My brother would never get lost!" I yelled back, "He promised he'd return and I'm sure he will."   
  
"Well isn't that sweet?" He said recoiling his hand. His facial expression turned grave as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to 'look for my brother'. I struggled to get out of the clowns tight grasp but he was stronger. He pulled me into a tent and threw me in but not before grabbing my bear and ripping it into pieces.  
  
I screamed loudly as I fell into nothingness, the looming figure of the clown still at the doorway quite far from me. As I fell I called out to my Yami begging him to catch me at the bottom. Begging him to help me get out of this darkness engulfing me like before. Haven't I mentioned that I don't like the darkness?  
  
I landed with a thump at the bottom of the tent. Trying to adjust my eyes to my new surroundings I fell over a slumped lifeless thing. Looking closer I found that it was…  
  
"YAMI!" I shook him furiously trying to get him to wake up, to look up at me, to smile and say it was alright but he just remained there. Lifeless. Dead. Cold. I sobbed into his chest. How I wished that he would just wake up and smile at me one more time. Call me his Hikari. His Aibou. Ryou… how I wished he'd call me that again. Ryou…  
  
"Ryou!" Yami? Is that Yami?  
  
"Ryou! Wake up Ryou!" I opened my eyes to meet my Yami's. I clutched on to him bringing him closer to me.  
  
"Yami! You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I am Hikari. Why wouldn't I be?" He broke the hug and looked at me softly, a small smile making it's way to his lips, "Bad dream?"  
  
I nodded in an almost appreciative manner as I brought my Yami into another bone crushing hug.  
  
"We were at a carnival and-and you asked me if I wanted anything to eat and-and I said yes and you promised you'd come back! You promised! When you didn't come back… this-this clown he-he told me to come with him to look for you but… but I said that you told me to stay and he-he threw me into a tent and ripped my bear! My bear Yami. The one you gave me. I was falling in darkness, then when I reached the bottom… I-I saw you and you were… you were… you were dead Yami! Oh Ra you were dead!" I couldn't help it. I was sobbing into my Yami's arms. He felt so warm and so soft. I felt so secure. Right there. Right there in his arms, "I was so scared."   
  
"Shhh… calm down Ryou. You know I'd never leave you, if I were to get something to eat I would have taken you with me. You're too weak to be left alone, especially with those freaky clowns running around." He joked, "Really now. And You'd think I'd let some circus freaks kill me and get away with it? I'm immortal remember? I wouldn't let some mortals get in between you and me. I promise you. I never break my promise. Never."  
  
I nodded and seeked refuge in his arms again, "Yes Yami."  
  
"Now. Enough of this. Why don't you come down with me? It's a weekend and you could stay up late for once." He pulled me off the bed together with my bear and brought me downstairs. Yes. I know I'm 16. I shouldn't be afraid of nightmares anymore. Like so many other thing I can't help it. It's a habit of mine to come out of a nightmare and be all shaken up with no one there to comfort me. Thankfully Yami's here now.  
  
Downstairs I curled up on his lap as we watched the night away.  
  
"Yami." I cooed softly.  
  
"Yes Ryou?" He answered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too little brother."  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: *sniff* I love happy endings! Anyways… Like I said this is NOT yaoi. It's some sort of brotherly love thing. Oh yeah… I find clowns evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!  
  
Ryou: How come I look like such a wimp?  
  
Bakura: Because you are.  
  
Ryou: Hey! =(   
  
Kathleen: This is the fic I promised Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I want another one! I want another one! *pouts* You promised me another one!  
  
Kathleen: Um… no I didn't… *shifty eyes*  
  
Bakura: KAT!!!  
  
Kathleen: Please review! ^__^ *ignores Bakura's cursing* 


End file.
